


Walking to the store / numb

by Edemaiy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edemaiy/pseuds/Edemaiy





	Walking to the store / numb

I want to feel angry  
I want to throw whatever is in my grasp  
I want to cross the street without looking  
I want to hear the car  
I'm calling the car in my mind  
And yet  
I walk  
I want to feel sad  
I want my tears to stroke my face  
My eyes red  
I want to stop time and sit  
Silent  
I can't look forward  
Don't want to look back  
And yet  
I walk  
I want warm hands to comfort me  
A soft voice  
It's going to be okay  
Just wait and see  
I want to talk, tell, scream  
I want to fall onto the ground  
And scream to the sky  
Why did you have to ruin my life  
And yet  
I keep on walking  
Not knowing why


End file.
